


【恋与制作人】【白起x悠然x白夜 3p预警】迷情

by 1653228952



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, 恋与制作人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1653228952/pseuds/1653228952





	【恋与制作人】【白起x悠然x白夜 3p预警】迷情

　　悠然端着所谓的‘喜鹊桥成催凤驾’坐在商场一楼的大厅里，节日真是个奇妙的噱头，把饮料起了个和节日有点关联的、文绉绉的名字，价格翻了一番，再划掉，美名其曰打七点七折。重点不在于涨价了，而是把名字改成这样子谁看得出来这究竟是什么饮料啊！拿到手她就后悔了，荔枝气泡水里面泡着零星的百香果、椰粒，味道难以言喻，完全对不起价格。  
　　本来这个时候她和白起应该坐在餐厅里吃烛光晚餐，结果七夕商场人多，就总有人不打好心眼，偷人的钱包被白起看了个正着，他只好让她先在商场等一会，然后压着小偷去了朝闻路的警局。  
　　天见黑了，人也越来越多，不过商场空调还算给力，悠然觉得可以，就是想到外面那么热。白起还要压着小偷走的这一路就有点心疼。  
　　估摸着时间白起应该快回来了，悠然想去奶茶店给白起再买一杯饮料，加冰就算了，可别图一时爽却凉坏了胃。  
　　饮品店前人也排出去了一条长龙，悠然排在人群中间，感觉有人拍了下自己的左肩，她以为是白起回来了，却没有看到人。  
　　大概是别人不小心撞到的？悠然没有多想，扭头喝了一口右手一直举着的饮料。  
　　她不知道的是，就在刚刚她转过头的时候，她身后的男人将一粒白色的小药片顺着饮品的粗口吸管丢了进去。  
　　“商场把空调关了吗？”悠然嘟囔了一句，她突然觉得好热，眼前也一阵一阵的模糊，脑海里想着的总是白起，T恤下藏着的健壮的肉体，上面应该还有些许的伤疤。更羞耻的是内衣下的乳房也胀的很，就像是月事来了的时候，想要他来给自己揉一揉，冰凉的手指捏一捏自己的乳尖……啊，自己在想些什么啊！悠然红着脸，夹紧了双腿，试图无视掉腿间的湿湿黏黏的东西。  
　　感觉有什么高大的人从背后环住了自己，耳边是男人的声音，却很陌生，“宝贝儿你怎么了？不舒服我带你回家。”  
　　凌肖把在一边将全程看了个真实，哪个女人的主意都敢打，这个男人怕是不想要命了。  
　　一把捞过女孩的细腰，另一手攥紧了那个男人的衣领。  
　　“呦，小子，抢食啊。”  
　　凌肖比起那个男人要矮了小半个头，看上去也瘦弱了些，那男人觉着自己比他高大壮实，一定有胜算，便想开口吓退他，“小子，少耽误别人的好事，就你这细皮嫩肉小胳膊小腿，把你打出事我可不担责任。”  
　　“我就离开了一小会，就有人打上我女朋友主意了？”  
　　男人一拳挥去，被凌肖接了个正着，勾着嘴角说道，“我看我是给你脸了。”一脚将那个男人踹到墙角，伴随着旁边的人尖叫着打人了，凌肖走过去揪起男人的衣领，看着男人惊慌的眼神笑了声，“就这个胆子还敢打别人女朋友主意，滚。”  
　　那人才如获大赦一般跑走了。  
　　无视了周围人的眼光，凌肖抱起悠然向商场一个角落走去。  
　　这场小插曲过后，商场也很快回复来原来的热闹，被人们茶余饭后谈到的不过是七夕节的时候商场里出了个想占姑娘便宜的流氓，结果被人男朋友给打了。  
　　这是商场员工的休息间，他知道这里没有监控又位置隐蔽，现在正是忙着的时候，不会有人回来打扰他的事。  
　　悠然正软软的倒在他的怀里，凌肖埋在她的颈间深嗅了一下，嗯，洗发水和沐浴露都没换，和当年一个味道。  
　　关好门，凌肖坐在椅子上，让悠然趴在他的身上，手顺着大腿摸进了短裙，想到是和白起出来约会穿了这么短的裙子，他心头有股无名火。不得不说那个人下的药劲儿还是很大的，内裤外还穿着一层不薄的安全裤，安全裤外都能摸到淡淡的湿意。  
　　悠然还不知道究竟发生了什么，只觉得自己的身体像是一团火，不停地蹭着身边微凉的躯体，仿佛一旦离开那点触碰身体就会由内而外的燃烧起来。  
　　“这是你自己送上门的。”凌肖的唇瓣贴着她的耳廓，温热的气息酥得人心痒痒。  
　　悠然甩了甩头，不让他贴着自己的耳朵，双手抚在凌肖的脸上，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他。约三个呼吸后，“白起，我好难受。”软软的带着哭腔、似乎还带着写撒娇的奶气。  
　　凌肖的呼吸停了一下，恶狠狠的说道，“在我身上了还想着白起？”  
　　她眼里透着迷茫，知道听到那人嘴里吐出了一句嫂子，才勉强清醒了过来，发现自己正跨坐在凌肖身上。  
　　悠然挣扎着要起来，却被死箍在他的怀里，动也动不得。  
　　“看来你分不太清我们兄弟，今天我教你怎么区分。”  
　　悠然摇了摇头，声线带着一丝颤抖，“我分得清的，分得清的。”怎么可能分不清，白起和凌肖不过一双瞳孔一模一样，其他没什么太过相似的地方，悠然一直觉得白起应该是更像他的妈妈。  
　　“我教你个新方法。”凌肖抓着悠然的手摸向了自己的胯下，那里软趴着的巨物已然复苏，吓得悠然直往后缩。“凌肖你不能这样，我，我……”  
　　一个粗暴的吻落在她的唇上，像是饿汉遇到了美食样撕咬着她，舌尖撬着她的牙关，有一点缝隙就钻了进去，疯狂的品尝着她口中的珍馐美味，一直到悠然觉得自己要溺死在这个吻里，他才餮足的将唇挪开。  
　　“口红的味道不错，你自己买的还是白起给你买的？”似乎还不满足，要回味一样，在悠然喘过气之后他又去啄了一下她的唇。  
　　悠然才从方才那个吻中缓过劲来，“凌肖，我和白起……”话音未落就被凌肖捂住了嘴。她瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的人。“我知道，白起没表白过，你们还不算在交往，这样跟我做怎么能算出轨呢？”  
　　“不可以的，凌肖你快放手。”悠然忍着下体粘腻的不适，妄图从凌肖的怀抱中逃出。但她的体力本就无法和凌肖相比，反是越挣扎，下面越兴奋，她觉得自己的内裤已经湿透了。  
　　凌肖一只手就可以制住她，一手扯下了她的安全裤和内裤，“怎么叫不可以呢？你坐在我身上，下面的水可是把我的裤子都打湿了。”  
　　手指伸到湿哒哒的小穴里，“白起这么做过吗？小嫂子？”凌肖的另一只手抓着她的头发，强迫她看着自己，两个人的脸贴的很近，好像还差那么一毫，那鼻尖就贴上了。  
　　凌肖不停的问着她那些羞人的问题，悠然闭着眼睛不敢看他，她不敢承认现在在自己下体抽插抠弄的手指不属于白起，而是他弟弟凌肖的。  
　　“说什么不要，手指这么细都死咬着不让走，一会我那东西进去了让你更爽……唔，水这么多，白起干过你多少次？恩？还是他高中的时候就睡过你了？”  
　　这药的作用一阵一阵的，方才还有意识的悠然现在完全失去了理智，迷迷糊糊的脑子里只有插在自己身体里的这根手指，她还想要更粗更长的东西来插她。  
　　无力的抚了下男人的胳膊，左胳膊上一道伤疤引起了她的注意。努力的低下头，粉嫩的小舌细细的舔过那道约有三厘米的疤痕。  
　　凌肖深吸了口气，忍不了了，拉开裤链，将自己硬到不行的下体塞进了小穴。那里温暖潮湿，紧咬住他的分身不肯撒口，真是舒爽的不行。他和白起不一样，白起是除了悠然外其他美人自己送上来也要把人赶走，凌肖的枕边从来不缺少床伴，不需要女士提醒他也主动戴套，如果那个女人不许他戴套，他才会把人赶走，他有一定的洁癖。  
　　这是第一次被穴肉毫无阻拦的包裹，当他完全嵌进去的时候，舒服的差点射了出来。  
　　强忍住射精的欲望，凌肖扶住悠然的头狠狠地亲了上去，“还说你不要，小浪货，这下面这么骚，咬着我都不让走，是不是我干你比白起干你要爽？白起他那么无趣，要不你跟我算了，保证你天天爽上天。”  
　　悠然趴在他的身上，如果不是在凌肖抽出又不肯插进去的时候会动动身体求他干自己，完全像个洋娃娃，不过并不乖巧，而是沾满了淫糜的色彩。  
　　员工休息室很隐蔽，一般顾客不会走过来，但白起不一定，看着悠然手腕上挂着的银杏手链，凌肖眸子黯了下。感觉白起差不多该过来了，他伸手将休息室的门推开了些。  
　　“悠然。”凌肖抓着悠然的头发，强迫她看向外面，“你得轻点声音叫，要是有人路过，稍微注意一下就可以从门缝看到被我操的淫水直流的你，如果这时候来的人是白起呢？看到自己还没表白的准女友和自己的亲弟弟做爱，你觉得，他会是什么反应？”  
　　悠然恰好精神清明了些，听了这话捂住了自己的嘴，用力的缩在凌肖的怀里，生怕别人看到自己。  
　　很满意悠然的表现，凌肖贴着她的耳朵，像小朋友说悄悄话那样告诉她，“做得好是有奖励的。”然后将她大张着腿，花穴暴露在暖光灯下，被蹂躏的惨兮兮的，正对着休息室的门。  
　　她慌张的要将腿合上，凌肖抓着她的腿阻止她的动作。“白起这么看过你的小骚穴吗？没有啊，那还真遗憾，这么美的地方，红嫩嫩的，又紧又热，早知道我毕业那年我就该把你上了。”话刚说完凌肖就将自己的分身插了回去。“好在现在也不晚。”  
　　狭小的空间里，白起的声音突然响起，轻轻的唱着一首情歌。那是她缠着白起唱给他听的，偷偷录了音，设置成了他的专属铃声。  
　　这种时候听到白起的声音，吓得悠然的小穴猛的缩紧，爽地凌肖闷哼了一声。  
　　拿起悠然的手机，她的手机没有密码，任何人都可以打开，在她的面前晃了下，“要不要我接起来，让他听听被我干的有多浪？还是我挂掉这通电话给他发视频，让他看看你现在的表情？”  
　　先前的春药这时又发挥了药效，悠然的理智在一点点被点燃，完全反应不过来凌肖说的是什么。  
　　算算时间，白起差不多该找过来了，凌肖扶着悠然的胯骨，下体用力的冲撞，龟头直顶子宫口，最后将白浊全数爆发在悠然的体内。  
　　白起看着被挂断的电话，皱了下眉，手机界面飞快的切换到追踪页面，放大几十倍之后，他沿着显示的小红点的位置走了过去。  
　　那是商场的员工休息室，门开着一道小缝，他听觉灵敏，清晰的听出了房间里女人努力压制的呻吟和男人的低吼。  
　　不对，这声音很耳熟。  
　　他闯进休息室的时候，凌肖刚释放在悠然的身体里，正骑跨在她的身上捧着她的脸忘情的深吻着。两个人的上衣还算整洁，下身却说不出的淫乱。  
　　白起一把揪过凌肖将他甩到一边，就看到他心爱的女人内裤被褪到了脚踝，下体完全暴露在光线下，穴肉红肿外翻，还向外一波一波向外吐着白浊，想也知道那是什么。但悠然本人没什么意识，失去了凌肖的支持整个人向一边栽倒，面色潮红，像生病了一样低哼着，明显被人下了药的样子。白起扶住她让她靠着墙，又脱下外套将她的下面盖了严实，揪起一边的凌肖，“混蛋，你对她做了什么。”  
　　“看不出来？看不出来我可以再给你当面演示一次。”凌肖勾起嘴角，一副欠打的样子。  
　　白起一拳过去锤了他的肚子，凌肖擦了擦嘴角，靠在墙上，继续欠打的说着悠然的小穴多紧多暖，恨不得让人死在里面，呻吟的声音又有多好听，可惜刚才太投入没录下来，要不一定放给他听听，省着悠然在他身下不好意思叫。  
　　当白起还要继续揍他的时候，突然听见背后的悠然哭了起来，那声音刻意压制过，但白起还是听到了。  
　　指着凌肖的鼻子，白起咬着牙对他说，“离悠然远点，滚。”然后转身帮她穿好了衣服，用外套包好，横抱起悠然离开了。  
　　商场人虽然多，但没人对他们奇怪的姿势产生怀疑，在他们看来不过是男人抱着自己看电影看睡着了的女朋友回家。  
　　白起就近找了个酒店，抱着低声啜泣的悠然走了进去，全然没有注意到背后跟着的男人。  
　　一进到房间女孩就开始挣扎着不愿意让白起碰，推开他蹲坐在墙角，眼泪不住的往下掉，嘴上念叨着对不起。  
　　“我知道这不怪你，去洗个澡好好休息，好吗？”白起想去靠近她，女孩消瘦单薄的身体蜷缩在角落里，白起的手还没摸到她，女孩就要向外冲，她不想让白起碰到自己的身体，那上面沾满着凌肖的味道。  
　　白起的力气很大，强行将女孩抱在怀里，轻轻拍着她的背，想让她从刚刚的噩梦里走出来。  
　　等悠然情绪稍稍稳定下来，白起才将脸埋在她的头发里，闷声说道，“对不起，我不该把你一个人丢在商场那么久，后这种事情不会再发生了。”  
　　“还能自己去洗澡吗？”白起劝悠然去洗个澡，奈何稍微离开悠然一点她就开始哭，看着怀里眼泪掉个不停却死咬着嘴唇不肯出声的女孩，“要不我帮你洗？”  
　　白起说完就后悔了，自己果然是没脑子，悠然本来就受了伤害，这话说出去岂不是让她更难堪。  
　　没想到的是悠然对这个提议并没有拒绝……  
　　衬衫的扣子被一颗一颗解开，褪下短裙和底裤，白起喘着粗气，不停地给自己做着心理建设，不可以在这种时候碰悠然，自己绝不能再伤害她第二次。  
　　热水从花洒里喷薄而出，浇在他们的身上，还有些许的粘稠从悠然的腿间流出，白起坐在浴缸，让悠然坐在他的身上，双腿分开，热水冲向小穴，他的手指在里面不断抠挖，努力将里面冲洗干净。  
　　随着白起的手指在自己的身体里抽动，悠然觉得自己的身体里那股邪火又燃烧了起来，没控制住扭动了两下。两个人本来就是赤裸的，悠然嫩白的臀就在自己的身上摩擦着，她身体里的火燃烧起来也点燃了白起的情欲。  
　　悠然的小穴没控制住吐出了一波晶亮的淫水，迷茫的双眼盯着他，眼泪汪汪的，他听见她说，“白起，我好难受。”  
　　白起捏紧了拳头，他回头一定要那个下药的人好看。当务之急是帮悠然解药，他抱着悠然回到床上的时候，那里已经坐了一个人，银灰的头发打理得有型，外套被丢在一边，手里正把玩着他送给悠然的手链。  
　　“你还有脸来？”  
　　凌肖听着白起咬牙切齿的声音，没忍住笑出了声，“你没向悠然表白，也算不得交往，她自然有和别人睡的权利。”  
　　“是你强迫她的。”  
　　“天地良心，你可以去调监控，是悠然被下了药自己倒我怀里的，人都湿透了还推开。哥，你是怀疑我能力？”  
　　“滚出去。”  
　　窗户是关着的，酒店里却起了一阵风，凌肖没去在意这些，“这个药劲儿很强，不如我们一起。”  
　　白起觉得如果悠然不在自己怀里，他一定会去揍死这个浑小子，“我不允许你在去羞辱她。”  
　　“你看做过一次让她舒服点了吗？这个时候讲究人属于谁是没用的，不如先把药解了，再公平竞争。”  
　　“哦，我已经射过一次了，下面可以让给你。”  
　　白起控制住自己不去打他，但不得不承认凌肖说的事实是。将悠然轻轻放在床上，常年摸枪的手上带着薄茧，对稚嫩的内壁是一种别样的刺激。他在这方面一向很耐心，怕伤到悠然，每次欢爱的时候，白起总是像进领导的办公室，非要问一句我可以进去吗。  
　　但这次他没机会等悠然的回答了，凌肖正捧着她的脸深吻着，啧啧有声，微翘的眼角都是对他的嘲讽。  
　　白起的脸黑了一度，一个挺身闯进了柔软的小穴，一下子就触到了内壁的敏感点，在亲吻的水声里，他满意的听到了一声闷哼，得意的看向了凌肖，继续了对花穴的下一轮开垦。  
　　没有理会白起的挑衅，凌肖继续用唇舌攻略着她，得意的舔了舔嘴角，他轻俯下身子，“我硬得难受，用你的胸蹭一下好不好？”话尾音还带着些许的上翘，却全然不是商量的语气，起身去洗手台找了半天，最后找了一袋手霜勉强能作润滑，拿来全都挤在了悠然的胸前，还坏心眼的挤了两小坨在粉嫩的乳尖上。  
　　白起扶悠然坐好，从后插入，让她微侧着脸和自己接吻。  
　　凌肖对这种无意义的吃醋行为嗤之以鼻，只是将悠然胸前的手霜涂匀，让自己的孽根在悠然雪白的乳沟中蹭着，明明涂了些润滑，可嫩白的皮肤还是被蹭得通红。手中托着的乳房恰好一只手能捏住，手感也刚刚好，摸一摸就知道货真价实，里面没塞那些劳什子玩意。他本来也不是什么省油的灯，小小的坏心思又上了心头。  
　　孽根从白嫩的乳上离开，胸前忽然空落落的，悠然还有点不适应，分开了和白起交缠着的唇舌，转回头看向凌肖，凌肖本身就带着一股痞气，在这种环境下，悠然只觉得那微翘着眼尾的眼里藏着更坏的事情。  
　　“你刚才抓疼我了。”凌肖在她眼前挥了挥胳膊，白净的胳膊上有一道刺眼的疤痕，那是当时的少年为了保护她留下的。  
　　悠然看着那道伤疤，眼底多了一丝愧疚，只好抓过他的胳膊，小舌在伤口上舔舐起来，仿佛这样可以减缓他的伤痛。  
　　“小傻瓜，不疼，不过我下面倒是疼得难受，帮我舔舔？”  
　　凌肖直白的话让悠然羞红了脸，但还是听话的张开了嘴，从头舔舐到根茎，然后含住，吞吐，动作生涩，但很努力，凌肖咽了下口水，遏止住了自己想扶着她的头往下摁的冲动。  
　　白起在身后突然狠狠地捅了进去，直顶宫口，爽的他差点射了出来。抬头看见悠然的脸正埋在凌肖的胯间，眯着眼睛舔着那物，凌肖一脸舒服还揉着她的头发，白起抱紧悠然的腰，狠狠地撞了几次。悠然觉得自己要被捅穿了，白起往日都是很温柔的啊，突然感觉到什么东西冲击到了子宫内壁，她叫了一下，牙齿也磕到了凌肖的分身。  
　　这次轮到凌肖脸黑了，心里暗暗唾弃着白起真是睚眦必报，小声安慰了下悠然，自己去洗手间解决去了。他本来想让悠然帮他，后来想了想如果这句话他真的敢说出口可能会被断子绝孙，白起可一点也不顾及兄弟亲情，虽然他们感情本来也不好。  
　　好不容易解决了自己的生理问题，穿好衣服去酒店楼下买瓶冰水带了回去。  
　　他要用瓶子直接贴在悠然的小穴上，被白起拦住了。  
　　“太凉了，对女孩子不好，拿毛巾来。”  
　　毛巾稍稍浸了冰水又不会太凉，白起用毛巾轻轻地擦拭着悠然的下体，略微有些红肿的小穴像会呼吸一样，贪婪的摄取着毛巾上的凉气。悠然睡着了，乖巧的躺在白起的怀里，如果忽略掉那一身淫靡的痕迹，就像是个精致的洋娃娃。  
　　“你可以滚了，我不想悠然醒过来看到你。”白起对凌肖说道，那眼神仿佛要将他撕碎。  
　　凌肖咂了咂嘴，“真是用完就扔，算了，打不过你我先溜，免得明天都市头条是特警弑亲弟，走了。”  
　　“等等，那道疤……和她有关系？”  
　　凌肖站住，欣赏了下胳膊上的疤痕，第一次觉得这个东西有点漂亮，“如果当时我下手了，那就没你今天什么事了。”  
　　如果天亮就要面对抉择，那在这个荒淫色迷的夜里，没人期待天亮。


End file.
